


Five for a black and silver cross?

by chelseagirl98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: Day 2 of gereng week, the prompt was silver. This one might be a little bit rushed because I'm trying to get them out on time to give me time for the next one.





	Five for a black and silver cross?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of gereng week, the prompt was silver. This one might be a little bit rushed because I'm trying to get them out on time to give me time for the next one.

One for sorrow  
Two for joy  
Three for a girl  
Four for a boy  
Five for silver

Arthur hummed the old nursery rhyme as he strolled through Hyde park counting the magpies on the grass. When he was suddenly temporarily blinded by the sun hitting something shiny on the path ahead of him. Arthur curses before picking up the object up, it was a black and silver cross. He curses again and almost throws the object when he recognises it, there can only be two possible owners and he doesn't want to deal with either of them. 

He doesn't even know why he took the cross him, but here it is in his house sitting on his coffee table staring at him. He should've just left it, it shouldn't be here, he feels awkward just looking at it. He wonders if he should call Gilbert or Germany...   
He decides to just leave it, he doesn't want any kind of confrontation. Especially not with Germany, it was awkward after the war, even before the war it was awkward when Germany refused to be his friend. Not that Arthur cared, he didn't need Germany's friendship. He throws the cross in a closet before leaving to drown his sorrows. 

It's been 2 months, 2 months of the cross sitting in his closet when the world meeting rolls around. He hesitantly takes it from the closet and slips it into his pocket. At least the meetings being held in London, he's on home turf if some kind of confrontation takes place. 

Arthur pushes the heavy door to enter the conference room expecting to be first one there as it was his meeting. As Arthur's emerald eyes scan the room they're surprised to meet a pair of blue ones observing him back. Arthur jumps as Germany gives a small nod as a greeting, Arthur takes his seat pretending to read his documents and prays that the cross belongs to Gilbert. 

He can't concentrate, not with the heavy cross in the pocket above his heart, he can't even bring himself to argue with Francis today. He's relieved when a break for lunch is called, he politely declines Alfred's and kiku's offers of company and makes his way over to Gilbert who's arguing with Elizabeta. They both seem surprised to see him, he takes the cross out of his pocket and holds it out to Gilbert. Gilbert immediately shakes his head then explains that it's Germany's not his. He curses again, he really should've just left it on the ground. 

The rest of the meeting flies by, Arthur finds himself lost in thoughts of how to approach Germany. At the end of the meeting, most counties leave as fast as they can. However Arthur hangs back today, pretending to be organising his briefcase. He glances over at Germany who's packing all of his charts and notes back into his own briefcase. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, it's now or never. 

Germany frowns as Arthur approaches, he quickly pulls the cross from his pocket and thrusts it at Germany. The German seems surprised but takes it "i thought that I'd never get this back, it's been missing for so long, thanks." Arthur suddenly turns red, suddenly realising what Germany's just implied "yeah well I only kept it that long because I didn't want it polluting my city and I didn't want to see you!" Arthur curses himself again, why does he have to ruin everything? He's about to leave when he realises that Germany's laughing at him! 

He runs from the room, but nearly has his arm broken when it's suddenly pulled back. He crashes into Germany's chest, making them both turn red. "Germany! What is the meaning of this?!" Germany lets him go and stares at Arthur with a serious expression. Arthur hates that expression, Germany had it a lot during the wars, so Arthur braces himself for a punch. "You can call me Ludwig, you don't have to be so formal with me. And I just wanted to apologise for laughing, I wasn't laughing at you to make fun of you. I was just surprised that you never questioned why my cross was in London." Arthur gapes at Ludwig for a minute before suddenly snapping his mouth shut, he must look so stupid. But the remark did catch him off guard. "Fine Ludwig, what were you doing in London?" Ludwig blushes slightly "I was there to see you, I was going to see if you wanted to get dinner with me. But you're not that easy to approach so I went for a walk through a park to calm myself down. But then I saw you walking and panicked, so I left." Arthur thought he was going faint, Ludwig wanted to go to dinner with him but was too scared to ask him? Ludwig liked him? They could be close, that was great news to Arthur, after all he'd always liked Ludwig he just wasn't going to admit it first. Ludwig was hesitantly looking at him waiting for some kind of reaction. "Is that dinner still on the table?" Ludwig grins as Arthur leads the way out of the building and to a restaurant. Maybe the magpies weren't always wrong.


End file.
